Help me ?
by Soread
Summary: "Rey frissonnait mais pas de froid, elle observait Han Solo qui se dirigeait vers Kylo Ren, figé au milieu de la passerelle. Elle aurait aimé crier à Han de reculer, de s'enfuir mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge." [OS] [Fin alternative]


Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très heureuse de poster cet OS que j'ai écris rapidement après avoir vu Star Wars VII. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Titre** : _Help me ?_

 **Rating** : K+

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à LucasFilms et Disney.

* * *

 **Help me ?**

Cette planète était particulièrement froide et Rey n'en avait pas l'habitude. La base était chauffée mais guère mieux, sans doute parce que les trois quarts des personnes présentes portaient un uniforme très couvrant, quand ce n'était pas un casque comme les Stormtroopers. Ou autre.  
Elle s'était réfugiée avec Finn en haut d'une plate-forme qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la base. Plusieurs mètres plus bas, une passerelle s'étirait au dessus du vide comme le fil qu'une araignée aurait tendu. Rey frissonnait mais pas de froid, elle observait Han Solo qui se dirigeait vers Kylo Ren, figé au milieu de la passerelle. Elle aurait aimé crier à Han de reculer, de s'enfuir mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son arme tant et si bien que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. A côté d'elle, Finn semblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

Han arriva devant Kylo Ren et lui dit quelque chose. Rey fronça les sourcils. D'ici la conversation était totalement inaudible. Elle aurait bien aimé descendre pour entendre leur conversation plus distinctement mais elle était comme paralysée. Son ventre était noué de peur, elle était persuadée que Kylo Ren tenterait de tuer Han.

– Pourquoi Solo l'a appelé « Ben » ? chuchota finalement Finn à côté d'elle.

Il n'insista pas ce qui arrangea Rey qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La suite de la scène sembla s'étirer. Derrière elle, le soleil déclinait lentement alors que les deux personnages sur la passerelle parlaient. Soudain, Kylo enleva son masque et révéla son visage à Solo. Ce visage juvénile, bien trop pour le personnage qu'il incarnait, Rey le connaissait déjà.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? chuchota Finn plus pour lui-même que par réelle envie de poser la question.

Le soleil déclinait beaucoup trop vite, signifiant que l'arme était pratiquement chargée. Rey déglutit difficilement et sentit la morsure du froid contre sa peau.  
La suite se passa dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il y eut encore de longues minutes de discussion puis Kylo Ren lâcha son casque qui tomba sur la passerelle avec un bruit sonore qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment. La lumière déclinant, Rey dût plisser les yeux pour continuer à suivre la très étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Juste avant que le soleil ne soit totalement absorbée, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Kylo Ren tendre son sabre laser à Han Solo.

Le reste se passa très vite. Un stormtroopers embusqués un peu plus loin tira sur la passerelle et une des deux silhouettes s'effondra. Kylo Ren activa alors son sabre laser et renvoya plusieurs tirs avant que l'un d'eux ne touche le soldat qui bascula dans le vide. Chewie poussa un cri et se précipita pour attraper Han qui était allongé en travers de la passerelle, la tête pendant dans le vide. Finn attrapa la main de Rey et l'entraîna à l'étage du dessous. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à tâtons quand deux explosions retentirent. Rey tituba et se rattrapa à la première chose qui se présenta, à savoir Finn. Il protesta de douleur mais Rey s'excusa même si le bruit assourdissant autour d'eux empêcha sans doute Finn d'entendre quoi que ce soit. A la pensée de Han allongé par terre, presque mort, elle sentit son estomac se soulever et les larmes affluer. Elle hoqueta un instant puis ils débouchèrent enfin sur l'étage en dessous.

Les explosions avaient soufflé une partie du bâtiment. Chewie portait son ami tandis que Kylo Ren ouvrait la marche, son sabre laser à la main. Son visage était comme figé, indéfinissable et il évita soigneusement le regarde de Rey. Il n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche quand Finn demanda d'une voix sonore à Chewie pourquoi il lui faisait soudainement confiance.

Il ouvrit la marche et sortit dans la forêt glacée, son sabre laser laissant une traînée de lumière rougeâtre. Finn se plaça derrière Chewie pour les couvrir d'une éventuelle attaque tandis que Rey marchait juste derrière Kylo qui avançait sans avoir l'air de se soucier de savoir si on le suivait. Plusieurs autres explosions retentirent violemment et Rey accéléra son pas. Chewbacca avait activé les bombes qu'ils avaient placé dans la base désormais totalement embrasée. Au-dessus d'eux, les X-Wing continuaient de tournoyer, au milieu des chasseurs TIE. Ils marchèrent plus rapidement encore jusqu'au Faucon Millénium. La neige se mit à tomber avec force et Rey se protégea les yeux avec son bras tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas que Kylo avait stoppé sa marche et butta contre lui. Elle tituba un instant avant de se rattraper à la branche d'un arbre. Chewie arriva derrière elle, rapidement rejoint par Finn.

– Où est le Faucon ? demanda Kylo en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base Starkiller.

Chewie grogna qu'ils avaient garé le vaisseau comme ils avaient pu un peu plus loin vers l'est et ils se remirent en marche. Kylo jeta un coup d'œil à Han qui était toujours inconscient dans les bras de son ami.

– Il faut se dépêcher ! ajouta Finn. Ça ne va pas tarder à exploser par ici…

Il étala son blouson – celui que Poe Dameron lui avait donné – sur Han et ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Malgré le froid et l'urgence de la situation, Rey avait la tête pleine de question. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient aussi surement que la neige autour d'elle et elle se demanda si poser des questions à Kylo serait approprié. Qu'est-ce que Han avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il change d'avis ? Pourquoi spécifiquement lui ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Ben ? Toutes ces questions étaient très personnelles mais puisque Kylo l'avait enlevé, elle estimait mériter un minimum de réponse.

Ils débouchèrent sur une lande couverte de neige. Au loin, le Faucon Millenium les attendait, posé près du précipice. Ils coururent vers le vaisseau en entendant les X-wing et les chasseurs TIE tourbillonnaient au-dessus d'eux. Plusieurs tirs touchèrent le Faucon au moment où ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Rey se hâta de démarrer le vaisseau, Finn sur ses talons. Elle commença par enclencher les boucliers du vaisseau puis le Faucon s'éleva dans les airs.

– Je vais dans la salle de tir, cria Finn en sortant.

Rey appuya sur divers boutons en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle avait réussit à échapper à deux chasseurs TIE sur Jakku, là, elle devait échapper à toute une armée.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais »

Pourtant, elle s'éleva dans les airs et tenta de rejoindre un endroit où la bataille faisait moins rage. Chewie était sans doute resté avec Han et Kylo et Rey ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant, elle songea qu'elle aurait vraiment besoin d'aide. Finn fit habilement exploser deux chasseurs et Rey évita les tirs d'un des canons de la base avant de foncer vers le ciel noir comme l'encre.

– Il faut les aider, cria Finn depuis la cabine de tir.

– Je le sais mais comment ? Je ne suis pas pilote, répondit-elle alors qu'un tir venait de les toucher.

Une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter et Rey tenta de semer le chasseur qui les suivait. Chewie arriva, posa son arbalète par terre et prit les commandes.

– Je vais près de Han, lui dit-elle en se levant.

Elle comprit que le Wookie ne voulait surtout pas laisser Kylo Ren seul avec Han. Elle traversa un couloir qui déboucha sur la salle de soin où Han était toujours inconscient, allongé et attaché sur une des banquettes du vaisseau. Kylo Ren était ligoté un peu plus loin. Rey pensa que ce n'était sans doute pas quelque chose d'aussi futile que des cordes qui pourraient l'arrêter s'il décidait de faire plonger le Faucon, aussi elle prit un blaster qu'elle pointa dans sa direction tandis qu'elle s'installait près de Han. Vu comment il leva les yeux au ciel, elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas ça non plus qui l'arrêterait.

Le vaisseau se mit à trembler et une lumière rouge clignota de nouveau. Chewie jura depuis la cabine et fit une embardée qui la propulsa sur le mur d'en face. Elle se cogna violemment l'épaule et grimaça de douleur.

– Et merde… jura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle venait de perdre le blaster. Une immense explosion retentit et le Faucon bougea de nouveau. Han se mit à gémir et ouvrit les yeux. Rey tenta de s'approcher de lui mais une nouvelle embardée la fit glisser à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle vit le mur s'approcher dangereusement et tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa dans les airs, comme paralysée. Le vaisseau continuait de trembler comme s'il allait se disloquer dans la seconde mais elle, elle restait immobile dans les airs. Son cœur, qui battait déjà la chamade, résonna encore plus fort à ses oreilles et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était Kylo Ren qui se servait de la Force pour la maintenir immobile. C'était plutôt altruiste venant de la part de quelqu'un qui servait le Premier Ordre.

Elle resta ainsi encore quelques minutes puis Chewie poussa un cri de soulagement. Kylo relâcha son emprise et Rey retomba sur ses pieds en titubant. Finn remonta alors de la cabine de tir et la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une immense explosion illuminer le cockpit alors que le Faucon faisait demi-tour en compagnie des X-wing.

– La base a explosé ! s'exclama Finn, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

Rey se mit à rire et le serra contre elle.

– Tu as été extraordinaire, lança-t-elle.

Dans le fond, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ne doutait pas que son ami l'ait été. Kylo, en revanche, semblait en douter puisqu'il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Il leur fallut encore une bonne heure de vol pour rejoindre la base des Rebelles. Han se réveilla et refusa que l'on touche à sa blessure tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à Kylo Ren. Finalement, Finn et Rey prirent les commandes du Faucon pour laisser à Han le loisir de lui parler. Chewie décida de rester avec eux « au cas où ».

– A ton avis, ils parlent de quoi ? demanda Finn.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Rey.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas encore, elle voulait garder l'instant de gentillesse de Kylo pour elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle le détestait cordialement ou pas.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont un lien de parenté ? ajouta-t-elle pour couper court à ses pensées.

– Peut-être, admit Finn, parce que je ne pensais pas que Han arriverait à le convaincre de nous suivre. Ou alors, ce sont d'anciens amis ?

– Ils n'ont pas du tout le même âge, fit remarquer Rey, mais oui c'est aussi possible.

– En tout cas, ça doit être un lien très fort.

Rey hocha la tête et s'occupa de faire atterrir le vaisseau sans écraser personne. Depuis le cockpit, elle voyait les Rebelles courir vers eux, un air extatique sur le visage, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse d'avoir trouvé une telle famille. Elle échangea un sourire avec Finn et lui emboita le pas hors du vaisseau. Elle vit Han Solo, sur un brancard, évacué par l'équipe de soin puis Poe Dameron se précipiter pour enlacer Finn. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne vit aucune trace du général Organa et encore moins de Kylo Ren.

* * *

Malgré leur victoire, Rey dormit plutôt mal cette nuit-là. Elle se réveilla toutes les heures, se retourna dans toutes les positions possibles puis finit par rejeter les couvertures avec impatience. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Elle n'avait pas chaud comme lorsqu'elle habitait encore Jakku. Là-bas c'était une chaleur sèche qu'elle supportait tant bien que mal mais cette nuit-là elle avait chaud comme lorsqu'on est fiévreux. Elle était inquiète pour Han et n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait tenté de trouver Chewbacca pour lui demander si son ami allait bien mais il était resté introuvable. Finn avait, quant à lui, passé sa soirée avec Poe à rire et à l'écouter raconter ses exploits si bien qu'elle s'était retrouvée un peu seule.

Rey avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Quand on vivait sur une planète aussi rude que Jakku, avoir des amis était un luxe qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se permettre. Elle avait ensuite eut beaucoup de chance de rencontrer Finn, puis Han et Chewie mais ils étaient tous indisponibles.

Rey rabattit les couvertures sur elle, se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Le lit était très confortable, la base silencieuse et elle n'avait plus tellement chaud. Il n'y avait donc aucune bonne raison qu'elle ne dorme pas. Aucune sauf ses pensées qu'elle ne cessait de ressasser. Elle se promit de consacrer sa journée du lendemain à retrouver Han et à lui poser les questions qui la taraudaient. Du moins s'il était en état de lui répondre. Cette décision apaisa suffisamment son esprit pour qu'elle s'endorme enfin alors que le jour ne tardait pas à se lever.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rey eut de la chance puisqu'elle croisa Poe dans le couloir.

– Chewie te cherche, lui dit-il avec son habituel sourire solaire. Il est en train de s'occuper du Faucon dans le hangar.

– Merci, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la cafétéria.

Il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Rey, de bien meilleure humeur, marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au hangar où elle vit Chewbacca qui lui indiqua le chemin vers l'infirmerie où Han se trouvait. Apparemment, il l'avait même demandé. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la base puis entra dans un couloir qui débouchait vers la salle des commandes, prit ensuite un escalier qui la mena dans une partie de la base qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visité. Et toujours pas d'infirmerie.

Elle tenta de revenir sur ses pas puis prit un autre couloir en pensant qu'elle s'était sans doute trompée. Elle tomba alors sur une partie de la base qui était déserte et semblait… privée. C'était plus chaleureux, plus calme et Rey ne sut pas tellement quoi faire. Elle opta pour les escaliers qui se présentaient devant elle. Après tout, elle avait retrouvé son chemin dans des épaves bien plus biscornue que ça, ce n'était pas une base qui lui poserait problème.

– …Ne parle pas comme ça ! intima sèchement la voix de Leia.

Sa voix provenait d'une pièce un peu plus loin. Rey s'y approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Une porte était ouverte et deux personnes semblaient discuter avec animation. Elle songea que si personne n'avait pensé à fermer la porte, c'était que cette partie de la base était privée et réservée à la Générale.  
Rey se mordit la lèvre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre pas, elle eut la stupéfaction d'entendre Kylo Ren lui répondre.

– C'est la vérité pourtant, répliqua-t-il.

– Je continuerais de t'aimer quoiqu'il arrive…

Rey fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quel genre d'amour elle pouvait bien parler. Soit c'était _vraiment_ bizarre, soit Leia avait un lien de parenté avec Kylo.

– …tu es mon fils après tout, murmura-t-elle, radoucie.

Rey soupira de soulagement avant de prendre toute la mesure de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kylo Ren était le fils du général Leia Organa… cela lui sembla complètement improbable. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et tendit l'oreille.

– Le chemin de ta rédemption va être long, Ben, ajouta Leia d'une voix plus douce.

Ben ne répondit rien, probablement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Rey savait qu'elle surprenait une conversation très privée et qu'elle rien à faire ici. Elle tenta de faire demi-tour mais butta contre un objet qui traînait par terre et s'étala de tout son long contre le mur en faisant un boucan à réveiller un mort.

– Oh merde… jura-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de la générale après qu'elle l'ait si bien accueillit. Son ventre se noua alors que Leia apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air très étonné de trouver quelqu'un ici.

– Je suis désolée, dit Rey précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas écouter votre conversation mais je cherchais l'infirmerie, je crois que je me suis perdue et je suis arrivée ici sans le faire exprès. Je suis vraiment désolée, enchaîna-t-elle sans respirer.

Elle stoppa son monologue quand Leia leva la main d'un air amusée l'air de dire que ce n'était rien.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Rey, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie. Nous avions terminés, expliqua-t-elle.

Juste avant que Leia ne referme la porte, Rey eut le temps de voir Ben la fixer intensément comme lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et elle comprit alors qu'il avait probablement tout fait pour l'amener jusque-ici. Pourquoi, ça, ça restait à déterminer. Elle lui rendit un sourire de défis et se promit de revenir lui demander des comptes.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire. D'ailleurs si vous le faites, Matt le technicien radar viendra vous apporter des cookies (si vous n'avez pas vu cette géniale vidéo de Adam Driver pour SNL, courrez la regarder !) ;)_

 _Je suis en train d'écrire un long OS Kylo Ren/Rey que je fractionnerais peut-être en plusieurs chapitres et que je posterais dans les prochains jours :)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
